


Static

by OpalEssence



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Smut, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEssence/pseuds/OpalEssence
Summary: L thinks about Light while on the roof...Episode tag for episode 25: Silence
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review!

The rain splattered around L, bouncing off the rooftop.

His mind wandered to Light, and he began to dissect his thoughts.

He held a certain... fondness for him, and as selfish as it was, part of him hoped Light wasn't Kira. Light being Kira would mean that Kira would finally be brought to justice, but L so desperately wanted to believe that the charismatic charm Light held wasn't an act.

He heard footsteps behind him. Light.

"Ryuzaki, there's something I should tell you..."

"What is it Light?"

"...I am Kira."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation as requested :)

Light was having to put more effort than usual into maintaining his stoic persona.

Damn it. L had gotten into his head.

Why did he want L to be with him, to stay with him, to be with him as god of the new world.

He needed to kill L. He needed him out of the picture. 

He felt himself absently go to the roof, his body not entirely feeling like his own.

This was L's fault for getting in the way of divine judgement. He deserved it.

"Ryuzaki, there's something I should tell you..."

"What is it Light?"

"...I am Kira."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
